


The Wolf Within

by emjellybean



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), MarkiplierGAME (RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a werewolf who shifts in front of his boyfriend for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Within

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks major ass more towards the end, I think, but yeah.  
> I'm gonna be writing a longer series based off this because I love the idea of Mark as a werewolf and all that.  
> This is a prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr, by the way! Love ya~!  
> Anyways, enjoy!

When Jack started dating Mark, he didn't know that he was a werewolf. He thought he was human like any other guy, but somehow nothing in his life is completely normal, so of course his boyfriend isn't either. He found out much later and, to put it simply, he was shocked. He'd been in trouble and Mark came to the rescue, but as a werewolf. He wasn't an actual wolf, no, but his face was different, hairier. He had much larger, sharp teeth and claws that looked like they could rip through anything or anyone. His eyes were a bright red and he was faster and stronger than he'd ever seen. 

After the situation calmed down and the, apparently not a person, but a werewolf, that was trying to hurt Jack was gone, it didn't look like Mark wanted to even look him in the eye. Like he was afraid of how Jack would see him from then on. Jack, of course, was both shocked and slightly terrified (only a little bit). His boyfriend was a god damned werewolf. He hadn't known exactly what he was at the time, but he knew he wasn't human because that just wasn't normal. Before he knew it, though, Mark was out of sight. He hadn't seen him the next two days after that and it worried him, but finally Mark came to visit him. 

When Mark went to his house, he explained everything to him and even just some general facts about werewolves. Apparently he was a freaking Alpha werewolf and had a pack and he could turn into an actual, big wolf. He hadn't shown him what it looked like, though, because he wasn't ready. Jack could tell that Mark wasn't comfortable shifting in front of him and he wanted to tell him that he didn't have to be uncomfortable, but he decided to let Mark do what he wanted. 

About a month or so later and here they are, in Jack's apartment, Mark standing about two feet in front of him, taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to do it, you know." Jack told him, making sure that he knew that, even though he wanted to see him shift, he could wait. Maybe some day Mark would have to shift in front of him because he gets in trouble again and then he wouldn't have even done it on purpose and it would be done with without the worry.

Mark nodded. "I know, but...I know you wanna see it and you don't want me to be afraid of it anymore, of being who I am in front of you."

"I won't run away. I mean, I haven't yet, why would I now?"

"Because it's..." He sighed. "It's not normal to you."

"No shit. I'm a human who hadn't known about supernatural creatures until not even a month ago. I could be afraid because I can do fuck all compared to you and you could literally just kill me if you want, but you won't. I'm not afraid or whatever you think. I'm...curious."

"...are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And you've already walked me through the steps. You transform into a werewolf person thingy and then you're gonna turn yourself into a big, fluffy wolf! Got it."

"I'm not fluffy," He laughed, some of the nervousness going away. "but yeah, that's it." When Jack didn't say anything, but just looked at him expectantly yet patiently, he took a deep breath and started taking off his shirt.

"Whoa, I said transform, not strip." Jack joked, knowing that he was doing it for a reason.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Unless I wanna rip my clothes when I go full wolf, I'm taking them off. That would just be uncomfortable anyways, clothes all in the way."

"Yeah, it's like putting clothes on a dog." He laughed, trying to lighten up the tension that seemed to be growing slowly, but constantly.

Mark laughed as well, feeling relief wash through him that this was going to go okay. After he stripped down completely, he took a moment to breath and then started to transform. His bone structure started to change, more hair growing on his face. His nails elongated and turned to claws. His muscles showed more clearly when he clenched his fists. He hadn't noticed that he closed his eyes until he opened them. His bright red eyes stared right at Jack, who looked just as shocked as the day he found out what he was. Instead of being afraid and looking away, though, Mark kept his eyes on him, finding that it calmed him.

There was a brief silence that Jack broke when he said, "Wow...holy fucking crap! That's...unbelievable!" He focused mostly on his face and how much it had changed. It was Mark, but he just looked so incredibly different. It fascinated him, in a way.

With Jack staring at him, Mark finally spoke, "I'm gonna...do the wolf thing now." He felt like he was being examined and it was strange. It almost made him not want to look at him anymore, but when Jack nodded, more eagerly awaiting his shift into a wolf, he urged himself to keep going. This time, when he started shifting, much more hair appeared on his body and he fell to his knees, changing even more than last time. Needless to say, after much unbelievable change, Mark was actually a full on wolf. A huge (way bigger than Jack expected), black, not fluffy wolf. 

After a few seconds of having his mouth open in pure 'What the fuck actually just happened', Jack actually yelled, "Holy balls!" to which Mark would have laughed at if he was able to. He walked over to the wolf who, when he was standing, was half Jack's height. He crouched down and looked at him in the eyes a moment and then raised his hand to pet Mark's head, smiling when he felt Mark push his head up into his hand, but just barely. "You're fucking soft." He said, voice much quieter for usual for some reason. Not a whisper, but as quiet of a voice anyone would expect from someone like Jack. "This is so weird. It's like...I'm dating a werewolf who can literally turn into a wolf...please never get stuck like this. I'll be accused of beastiality and people will start to say that I was just fucking a wolf this whole time. That would be a really awkward situation." He knew that Mark probably wanted to roll his eyes at him and it looked like he did just then. Damn, he could still be sassy even as a wolf.

Jack smiled at Mark and then wrapped his arms around his wolf neck in a big hug, snuggling his face into his thick, warm fur. 

Mark nosed at Jack's neck, the only part he could reach and rested his head there. He knew that he made the right choice. Jack would be there for him and would love him for who he was. He didn't have to worry anymore. It was them together and it would be no matter what.


End file.
